Bloodlines
by Chaosmob
Summary: Hippolya and the Amazon's are exiled to Themyscira.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't own these character's so don't sue me.

Many thanks to the talented and incredible LadyIsis for the awesome beta! I would also like to point out that I have been M.I.A for close to two years. I'm truly sorry that I haven't updated any of my other fic's; I haven't forgotten about them and will be trying to update them soon.

**Enjoy all.**

**Bloodlines**

**Chapter One**

Hippolyta stood at the top of a hill, looking down at the valley in sadness. The smoke from the ruined city was slowing clearing. She turned her attention to the large mass of people marching away on the other side of the valley. She sighed to herself in sorrow as a single tear dropped down her cheek.

The group was being lead by her very own sister. Her sister, Antiope, had just renounced their gods after the Amazons' imprisonment by that vile Heracles and his army. They had tricked, drugged and entrapped her and her people before they started to rape them. For weeks they raped and abused the women, and it only got worse after Heracles left to finish his trials. Hippolyta prayed to her goddesses for help - and Athena had answered her prayer. But only if the Amazons allowed the remainder of Heracles men to leave in peace.

Hippolyta had agreed without talking to her co-ruler and sister Antiope. Once the fog of the drugs had been lifted Antiope led the slaughter of his men. Hippolyta had tried to stop her sister but she had been brushed aside by the wave of vengeful Amazons.

When the last of Heracles' men had been killed, the goddess Athena appeared, and everyone dropped to their knees in respect. "Hippolyta, you have broken your word," she spoke in anger.

"Forgive me, my lady. I was too weak to stop them," she pleaded on her hands and knees. Antiope turned her head and looked at her groveling sister.

"What are you both talking about, Hippolyta?" Antiope questioned.

Athena spoke before Hippolyta could respond. "I freed you all only if Heracles men were not to be harmed."

Antiope stared up at the goddess in shock. However that slowly turned to rage. She stood up and glared at the goddess. "You wanted us to allow those vile men free passage after what they had done to us?!"

Athena nodded her head. "Yes."

Antiope sneered at the goddess. "Then you are no goddess of mine."

Athena's eyes narrowed. "So be it. Then you are no Amazon deserving on my patronage. You are banished."

Antiope smiled back at the goddess then turned to the cringing Amazons. "Those who wish to continue praying to goddesses that don't care for you can stay groveling. Anyone who wishes to join _me_ in freedom may do so," Antiope proclaimed.

Hippolyta, still bowing, turned her head and looked over to her sister, when Antiope finally looked down at her sister Hippolyta gave her a pleading look. The look Hippolyta received in return nearly made her sick. In that very instant, she knew she had lost her sister forever.

Hippolyta was brought out of her reverie when a female dressed in ancient Greek Armor walked up to her. "My Queen, it is time to leave."

Hippolyta watched as the group on the other side of the valley was about to crest the peak of the hill. For the briefest moment her eyes thought she saw her sister stare back before she turned and disappeared over the hill, never to be seen again.

Hippolyta rubbed her belly for a moment then dropped her arm, she turned her back on the valley for the very last time. The remaining ones who had stayed with Hippolyta had also been banished from their lands. They were to travel to the coast as Athena commanded; there they would discover what the goddess had in store for them.

Their journey was long and hard, the three thousand strong group had to battle local warlords when they entered their lands, and live off whatever they could hunt or gather since being banished. Months passed and Hippolyta's belly grew with each passing day, until she could no longer hide the fact she was pregnant from her people.

Her closest adviser finally spoke up as they walked along the dirt road. "My Queen, we know you are with child..." Philippus paused before she continued. "Is it Heracles'?"

Hippolyta simply nodded her head.

Philippus sighed, "You know the others will not allow it to survive child birth," she told her.

Hippolyta continued to walk without comment. She knew this to be true. She herself was conflicted about the baby that grew within her. She still had several months before its birth to make her choice - but she knew this choice would be the hardest she would ever make.

Their journey was in its seventh month when Hippolyta finally started to have labour pains; the child was coming too early. She commanded the Amazons to make camp outside a small village as she took her nursemaid with her to the village. The village chieftain allowed Hippolyta and her nursemaid to use his storage shed as shelter.

This was Hippolyta's first child and the effects of giving birth were harder then the trained warrior could nearly handle. When she finally pushed the baby out and heard it crying, Hippolyta joined it as she cried in happiness.

But the joy only lasted for moments as she watched in horror at the nurse's next actions. Thinking that it was what her Queen would want, she took out a dagger and, with skilled hands, slit the baby's throat. Hippolyta was frozen in shock as she watched the baby's legs kick and its mouth move without a sound. The nurse smiled down at her work for a few moments until her eyes widened. She dropped the baby and stared at it in horror. Hippolyta tried her best to sit up but was too weak to do so.

Suddenly she heard the child cry once again, Hippolyta stared up at the nurse as her face paled. The nurse then turned and looked at the Queen before she spoke. "It... it's a demon child..." Then she ran from the shed, never to be seen again. Hippolyta neither knew nor cared where.

Hippolyta finally snapped out of her weakened stupor and crawled over to the baby and picked him - for it was a boy - up. Hippolyta stared down at the baby. He was so beautiful even if the knife wound had left a red line across his neck. She pulled herself back up to the makeshift bed and covered him up with her robe.

The love Hippolyta felt for the child was nothing she could describe in words. She was the happiest she had ever been - until she remembered her fellow sisters. With dread and despair Hippolyta knew she could not keep this wonder of a child. She cried as she held the baby, the tears halted once the baby cried again. Motherly instinct told her the child was hungry.

Hippolyta's unfastened and removed her breast, the child held onto the breast as it drank his mother's milk for the first and last time. She sighed, knowing that for one night **she** could be a mother.

The next morning the village chieftain came to Hippolyta, she asked him to take and raise her child. The chieftain, being childless, agreed instantly with a large smile. With a heavy heart Hippolyta handed the child over to the man and watched as his wife came into the shed and upon hearing of the news the woman cried for joy. Hippolyta's strength had returned to her during the night and as she walked away she cried with every step she took. The tears had ran out by the time she reached her fellow sisters.

Philippus was the last to greet her back as she embarrassed her Philippus spoke softly. "I grieve for your loss, my Queen." Those words gave the Queen the strength to move on and increased Hippolyta's respect of Philippus tenfold.

The Amazons continued their journey towards the ocean shore, when they finally arrived the sight before them was amazing. There standing on the shore were Athena and Poseidon. The Amazons bowed to the two gods, though none could hide their astonishment. Athena and Poseidon hated one another, it was well known in every story of the gods. Hundreds had died because of their deadly rivalry - and here they were, working _together_?

Athena spoke. "As punishment for disobeying my wishes, you all will be forever removed from this world. And you will be guardians of the mortal realm's gate to Tartarus."

Hippolyta said, "We accept your punishment. It is just."

"Whether you feel it is or not is irrelevant. You will carry it out."

Poseidon then spoke, "Then rise, Amazons, your journey is not complete until you trek to Paradise Island. There the Gate lies, between this world and the next, as guardians you will be granted immortally to protect it."

The Amazons stood up and watched as Poseidon turned to the ocean and raised his arms, as he did so the water parted completely, revealing the seabed. "Go now, you have three days to reach your destination before the water will return."

With that, both gods disappeared in a flash of light. The Amazons made it to their journey's end just as the water was nipping at their feet. They stood there in awe of the beautiful island. Their new home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own these character's so don't sue me.

Many thanks to the talented and incredible LadyIsis for the awesome beta! :)

**Enjoy all.**

**Chapter Two**

Wally walked into the Watchtower's commissary, spotting his best friend John Stewart hunched over reading something that was being displayed by his ring. Wally grabbed a tray of food and made his way over towards him. "Bats has you working on your time off?" Wally joked as he took his seat.

John looked up from the construct display of the ring. "No... this is Lantern business.. sort of," he sighed.

Wally's brow rose as he inhaled a pastry. "'Sort of' Lantern business? Very cryptic, my friend. Spill the beans."

"I'm looking over a very old case, the modus operandi of the criminals has been the same for the past two hundred years."

Wally's stopped eating for a moment as he digested what John told him, then swallowed. "So they just committed another crime?"

John shook his head no. "The last time was over five years ago. They stole some high tech weapons from a peaceful but highly advanced race. They appear then disappear just as quick, no traces of them expect for a small trace of Tachyons and Gravitons." John sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Didn't Supes say something about boomtubes creating the same effect?" Wally questioned,

John nodded. "Yes, but the readings are totally different than any boomtube I've scanned."

Wally finished the last piece of food on the tray then slapped John on the back. "It's your day off, enough work. Why don't we catch a movie or something?" Wally asked his best friend, causing John to frown.

"I can't today, Shayera wants us to have a romantic lunch in Metropolis."

Wally smiled. "Normally I'd say something about bros before hoes, but ... I'm glad you're back together, man. We all knew you two were made for one another." John matched Wally's smile. "You better hurry up before she changes her mind about wanting to spend time with you," Wally teased, John laughed out loud and nodded as he stood up.

"I promise next weekend we will spend some bro time together," he told Wally.

Wally just smirked. "You better ask Shayera first," he laughed before he also stood up.

John nodded as the two took their leave.

Hippolyta stared out the window of her bedroom. Once a day for the past three thousand years her thoughts had turned to the child she abandoned. She had thought she would never feel that joy she did that day until the goddesses had granted her Diana - and then Donna. However, she still dwelled on her decision to abandon him. Had he had a good childhood and life, she wondered?

Suddenly a sound she hadn't heard in a long time rang in her ears, the warning horns of an intruder. Just as she was about to look out the window a small group of her honor guard rushed into the room.

"My Queen, we are under attack," the first one spoke.

Hippolyta turned her attention back to the window and saw her fellow sisters rushing about on the streets. In the distance she could see smoke coming from the docks. Hippolyta stood and moved towards a chest, one that hadn't been opened in centuries. She opened it and saw her old armor, with the grace and speed of many years as a trained warrior she had her armor on in moments.

Hippolyta cast a glance towards the window and saw strangely armored troops moving towards the Palace. They were firing some kind of energy weapon at her people causing them to drop to the ground instantly. With her Honor Guard in tow she exited the Palace to face this menace.

Outside she saw that not a single Amazon stood as hundreds of the invaders stood in front of her, they had there weapons trained on her and her guards. The troops parted in the middle to allow a extremely tall and massive armored man walked between them. The silver coloured armor gleamed from the sun's rays, it had a very similar look to there armor but more futuristic.

"Surrender, Amazons," the voice was male and spoke in the ancient Greek dialect.

"Who are you?!" Hippolyta demanded.

The tall male laughed as he gave a quick motion with his hand causing his troops to fire at Hippolyta's guards. They dropped instantly once the beam hit them, he moved towards her as she drew her sword. "Who am I?" he growled as he questioned her. "I am the one that has destroyed the Amazons." he boasted.

Hippolyta sneered as the man stood only a few meters away, she tightened her grip on her sword as the male reached up towards his helmet. However she relaxed a little when she saw he was removing it.

She stared into his deep blue eyes and saw something familiar in them until she saw the scar. Then the realization of who he was hit her. "Oh my goddesses," she whispered as he pulled out a hand gun looking device and shot her directly in the face with it.

The man turned to his troops and spoke. "Load them all up, we leave in twenty minutes." The troops nodded their heads and executed his command without question.

Diana was on monitor duty when J'onn J'onzz entered the room, she looked over to her friend and saw that his normally stoic face looked upset. Diana stood up, "What is the matter, J'onn?" she asked.

"There is a woman in Gotham who wishes to speak with you," he said.

Diana looked confused, why hadn't she picked up that message in the monitor womb. "Batman contacted me by telepathy, she says she is an Amazon."

"J'onn, would you...?" Diana asked causing the giant green man to nod and smile.

"I will take over here for you."

Diana sent him a thank you as she rushed to the teleporter pad and beamed down to Gotham Police Head Quarters, Batman had that location in the teleporters memory banks.

When she materialized on the roof top of GCPD there stood in front of her was the Dark Knight himself. "Diana," he greeted her in his normal deep, emotionless voice.

"Where is she?" Diana asked, causing Batman to turn on his heels and walked towards the roof access doorway.

She followed him as they journeyed to the bowels of the building, when he opened the door to booking Diana saw how the police gave both of them a wide birth; especially Batman. He walked over to a close door on the opposite side of the large room and opened it for her. Diana stepped into the small room and noticed a sleeping female on a bench, she was dressed in clothing like she wore back at home. Batman entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Diana finally called to the woman, frowning. "Myron?"

The female jumped in surprise then once seeing Diana ran towards her and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank the goddesses that my message got to you," the woman cried, Diana held onto the woman.

"Myron, why are you here?" Diana whispered, but knew Bruce could hear and understand her Greek.

The woman pulled away from the embrace and spoke rapidly. "They came and attacked Themyscira, I was fishing off shore at the time. It happened so fast, by the time I sailed back to shore everyone was gone." Myron breathed rapidly. "I sailed westward until I hit landfall here."

Batman spoke up. "I found her wandering the streets, unable to understand English. I brought her here and contacted J'onn."

Diana turned her head and gave Bruce a smile of thanks. "We must return," Diana commanded.

"Not without me, Princess." Batman stepped close to her, however it caused Myron to take a step back. The man scared the Tartarus out of her.

"Myron, he is a trusted colleague," Diana reprimanded, but had to smile at her reaction to Batman. Most felt the same way in his presence, but he never made her feel that way. It had always been the exact opposite.

"We can use my jet," Batman commanded as he turned and left, Diana wrapped her arm around Myron and brought her along.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own these character's so don't sue me.

Many thanks to the talented and incredible LadyIsis for the awesome beta!

**Enjoy all.**

**Chapter Three **

The Batwing landed almost silently on the shores of Themyscira, as the engines powered down the canopy opened. Diana was the first to jump out of the plane as Myron followed behind her, Batman was last as he was carrying some equipment.

The trio walked towards the city and Diana felt her heart ache at the sight before her, the once beautiful city was in ruins. Buildings that had stood for centuries were nothing more then rubble.

"Hmm," Batman said as he examined the surrounding area with his scanning equipment.

"What?" Diana demanded.

Batman played around with a few switches on the device and said. "I'm not detecting any blood."

Diana's eyes narrowed, there had been a battle here yet no sign of bloodshed. Suddenly Batman's scanning equipment started to beep. Batman moved in the direction that the scanner had detected something. Diana and Myron followed close on his heels.

Batman stopped once the device started to made a solid even tone. "What is it, Batman?" Diana questioned.

"I'm detecting a very small quantities of tachyons and gravitons."

"Darkseid." She hissed his name causing Batman to shake his head.

"No, this wasn't created by a boomtube," he stated.

"What are we to do now, Princess Diana?" Myron meekly asked.

Diana placed her hand on her hip as she rubbed her face. There was no trace of who had done it and no leads as of yet. "We spread out and look for any survivors," she commanded. Then she tapped her ear communicator. "Wonder Woman to Watchtower."

"Watchtower here," J'onn's monotone voice replied.

"I need any able bodies to help search Themyscira, it has been attacked and there is no trace of my people or who did it," Diana signed in frustration.

"On it, Diana, personnel will be arriving as soon as I can transport them there," J'onn's voice nearly broke up, he had dealt with a similar situation, he had watched as his people were slaughtered.

Hours later nearly twenty superheroes scoured the island of Themyscira, Superman landed next to Batman after doing a quick x-ray of the entire island.

"I've found no humanoids left on the island." Superman said, Batman replied with a grunt as he worked on a laptop. He had one of Wayne Tech's satellites positioned over Themyscira and was getting similar results.

John Stewart landed next to the duo. "I've looked over those readings, Batman..." his pause caused the Dark Knight to look up from his work. "I have seen readings like this before, the Lanterns don't even know who is responsible for them either."

Suddenly a rift in space boomed open, the brightly lit event caused everyone next to it to jump in surprise. A single scroll came flying out and landed on the ground, the event closed just as quickly as it appeared. Superman was about to retrieve it when Batman stopped him. Diana was already on her way to pick it up.

Everyone slowed and got closer towards Diana as she unrolled it. Batman noticed how her eyes turned from distress to pure rage after reading the message.

"What does it say, Diana?" Superman asked.

"The bastards want me to come to this location they have on the scroll, alone, or they say they will kill my mother and sisters," Diana seethed.

"It's a trap, Diana," Batman said knowing that Diana knew it was and knew her well enough that she would go anyways. The look she gave him confirmed it.

"Don't you dare try talking me out of going."

"Wouldn't dream of it, but I suggest we have Superman and Green Lantern trail you from a distance." Both Superman and John nodded there heads in agreement.

Shayera spoke up "If they have the technology to open holes in space time they probably have similar scanning technology."

Batman nodded his head "I have some experimental dampening field generators back in the cave. They should be able to mask both Superman and GL."

"No!" Diana yelled out. "I will not risk my sister's and mother. I will go alone." Diana challenged anyone to question her motives. Her outburst caused a collective sign of resignation from the group.

Batman moved towards Diana and caused everyone to gasp in surprise when he embraced her in a hug. "Be careful," he whispered as he pulled away from the embrace.

Diana matched everyones shocked expression after he pulled away. Diana shook off the amazement of the exchange and lifted up into the air and flew to her destination to confront those responsible.

Superman nudged Batman. "You never cease to amaze me." Batman just cocked his head.

The location Diana had to goto was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, as she hovered there her mind went over how she was going to make those pay for what they had done to her people. Less then five minutes after arriving a rift in space opened. Diana stared at it for a few moments and noticed nothing coming out. Tentatively she moved towards the opening, she could see nothing on the other side of it. She moved inside the hole in space and once she past the threshold she was instantly transported.

Diana noticed that she was in a large open complex, the ceiling of the building was several hundred meters tall and nearly a kilometer square in size. She also noticed that she wasn't alone. Hundreds of fully armored troops surrounded her with some type of high tech weapons pointed at her. Instinctively Diana brought up her metal covered wrists in a defensive posture.

A very tall man in full silver battle armor spoke to her. "Surrender, Amazon." his tone taunting.

This caused Diana to growl as she flew towards the man in anger. Even with her great speed hundreds of laser hit her, Diana crashed to the ground mere feet away from her prey. She cursed herself for being so stupid but as she was blacking out from the pain of the lasers she heard the bastard laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own these character's so don't sue me.**

Many thanks to the talented and incredible LadyIsis for the awesome beta! I hope your head feels better today. :)

**Enjoy all.**

**Chapter Four**

Once Diana had flown out of sight Batman turned to the gathered heroes. "We need to get back to the Watchtower."

Superman frowned. "We should go after her."

"It's already taken care of, I slipped a tracking device on her," Batman said as he pulled out a slim data pad.

Superman smiled, Green Lantern then frowned. "They could transport her anywhere in the universe," Green Lantern stated, causing a small smirk to appear on Batman's face.

"It's a state of the art Tachyon tracer, we will be able to hone in on her anywhere in the universe."

Superman sighed. "So that's why you hugged her. And we thought you were getting soft in your old age," he teased Batman. Before Batman could respond with a sarcastic reply Superman spoke out to the group of gathered heroes. "Let's return to the Watchtower, we can regroup there."

Everyone nodded as J'onn started to teleport groups of people back up.

Diana awoke in a lavishly furnished room, the bed was soft and very comfortable. A movement on her left caused her to jump out of the bed. Diana sneered at the female in question, the woman held up her arms showing her she meant her no harm. The woman was nearly as tall as herself and was extremely beautiful, her clothing was very stylish looking ancient Greek inspired.

"Who are you?" Diana growled out as she cautiously looking around her surroundings.

"My name is Val Am, my husband asked me to look after you until he returns," she spoke in Greek.

Still standing in a defensive stance, she asked, "Who is your husband?"

"Damianos. The living god." Val Am sounded reverent, like he truly was a god. Diana only narrowed her eyes. Was her husband the man that kidnapped her sisters and mother? Thinking this woman would be a good hostage or informant Diana lunged towards the woman with every bit of speed Hermes had granted her.

As Diana moved towards her she saw the woman smirk as she blocked each attempted grab at her. Suddenly the woman slapped Diana in the face causing Diana to freeze in pain and surprise. This woman was not a normal human, she was just as fast as Superman and equaled him in strength.

"What are you?" Diana asked as she held her chin.

"I'm Kryptonian," Val Am said as she moved towards a vase of flowers to examine them, Diana stared at the woman in surprise. She thought Clark and Kara were the only Kryptonians left.

Val Am turned her head and looked at Diana. "Damianos told me there is another like me on Earth, which was a surprise after we found out Krypton had been destroyed over thirty years ago."

Diana suddenly understood why she was call Val Am, just like Kal El was Superman's Kryptonian name. "How long have you been here?" Diana asked as she stopped rubbing her chin.

Val Am's face held a moment of concentration. "Two hundred and twenty-two years, give or take a month or so." Diana stared at the woman in surprise, she hardly looked over thirty.

Val Am smiled. "It's the yellow sun here, it extends Kryptonian lives." She was about to speak again when a door opened in the distance causing Val Am to smile. "He is home early. Come with me," Val said as she pointed towards a door way.

Diana lead the way since Val Am didn't make a move first. The next space was just as lavishly designed, it looked to be a wide large hallway. Diana turned to look at Val Am, she simply nodded for her to continue down the hallway.

At the end of the hallway was a massive set of glass doors Val Am opened one of the doors and motioned for Diana to enter the enclosed garden, as they walked through the garden Diana saw out the large glass dome that they were in the middle of a huge futuristic looking city. She even saw some flying cars fly by. At the end of the garden was another set of big glass doors. Val Am once again opened them and motioned for Diana to enter first.

The room was large and looked to be a sitting area. Diana saw the man at the other end, her eyes narrowed. It had to be him, the man was huge. At least seven feet tall and powerfully built.

The man stared blankly back at her as he moved towards the two woman, keeping his distance from Diana he embraced Val Am then turned his attention towards Diana.

"So you are the daughter of the whore Amazon Queen?" he growled out. Diana yelled out as she leapt at the man. Val Am caught Diana before she could get her hands on him. The man laughed. "She has more spirit then her slut mother."

"I promise you this: I will kill you if you have harmed my mother in anyway." Diana was nearly foaming at the mouth.

The man leaned closer to the outraged Amazon. "Not in the current position you are in." His smile made Diana want to harm this man like no other before. But she also saw that he wasn't invincible; the man had a ear to ear scar across his neck.

Batman entered the Javelin with the scanning pad in hand. Diana had been taken a little over an hour ago and with the signals degeneration his calculations had her distance at over fifty _thousand_ light years from Earth. Almost on the other side of the Galaxy.

Superman was right behind him, with Green Lantern, Shayera, Flash, J'onn, Donna Troy and Nightwing. Donna forced herself on this mission saying, "Those are my people to and they have my mother and sister, nothing in Tartarus or Olympus will stop me from coming."

Bruce insisted Dick be brought along because he knew Donna was the best and could help restrain her if necessary - and his expertise in electronics was second to only himself or Steel who was staying on the Watchtower to run it.

There trip would take nearly a day with the newly upgraded hyper drive. Gotham would have to wait, no one messes with _his_ Princess.

"Guards, bring in the whore," Damianos bellowed out.

Suddenly the door he entered opened and two armored clad guards dragged in a bound Hippolyta. Diana's eyes instantly fell onto her mother, she could see that her mother was unharmed. "Leave her," he commanded as the soldiers released Hippolyta and bowed as they made there exit.

Diana saw the love and happiness in her mother's eyes when she finally looked at her, but the way she looked at Damianos was something she never thought she would see in her mothers eyes. Shame.

What has this monster done to you mother? She watched as he moved towards her mother, her muscles tightened up just as Val Am's hold onto her got a little stronger. She watched in amazement when he touch Hippolyta in almost a caring way, and was more shocked at how her mother pushed herself into the touch. He then spun her around and unbound her arms.

"Stay with your fake daughter, for tomorrow I will kill her in front of you." he hissed as he shoved Hippolyta towards Diana. Diana was released as her mother came crashing into her.

"Don't try to escape," he pointed a finger at both women. "Tracers have been embedded within both of you and my troops will find you the instant you leave this section of my home." Val Am wrapped her arm around his and they started to make there exit. He paused at the doorway and turned his head.

"We have that cheap tracer we found on your person, we are tracking a vessel heading this way. Your friends will join you in death as well," he stated calmly as he exited the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own these character's so don't sue me.**

Many thanks to the talented and incredible LadyIsis for the awesome beta!

**Enjoy all.**

**Chapter Five**

"Six more hours in this tin can," Flash sighed, Donna just gave him a harsh glare. "Sorry Donna, but this is driving me crazy."

"I could sedate you," Batman hissed in annoyance, causing Wally to shut immediately and completely up.

Dick, sitting in the co-pilot's seat, had been watching Donna for the past sixteen hours; she had been extremely quiet and anytime he tried to interact with her she didn't say more then a few words. It was starting to worry him, he was used to Bruce acting that way but not his Troia.

Dick leaned closer towards Donna and whispered, "We'll make those responsible pay." Donna turned and looked into Dick's masked face, she nodded her head but he could still see she was not in the mood to talk.

"How can you sleep at a time like this?" Wally poked at John.

John curled more into a ball and groaned out. "Military training, we are trained to get rest before a big battle."

Wally rolled his eyes, he wished he could sleep at this moment. The trip was just too long for the speedster.

Superman leaned over and spoke to Batman. "What is the plan when we get there?" Superman nearly jumped back when Batman replied in a harsh whisper.

"We make them pay, dearly!"

Once the door was close Diana grabbed her mother and hugged her, after a few moments she pulled away and asked her mother pointblank. "What is he to you?"

Hippolyta's head drooped as she signed deeply. "Diana, I never thought I would see him again, I thought he died a long time ago." She then whispered, "He is my son."

"_What_?" Diana yelled.

"He is mine and Heracles son. I gave birth to him before we got to the island. I abandoned him in a village after giving birth to him," Hippolyta cried.

Diana stood there, open-mouthed, as she listened to her mother, she had a child before her. She understood why she abandoned him, Heracles was a vile man hated by all Amazons. His offspring would have been killed or shunned. Why hadn't her mother told her about him before? But how did he get here? How had he survived all these years? Is that why he called her a fake daughter? Because she was created, and not grown within her mother's womb? How did he know that about her? Diana had a million questions running around in her head.

She abandoned asking her about why she wasn't told her about giving birth to him and asked, "Did he say how he got here, how he survived this long?"

Hippolyta continued to cry as she shook her head. "I don't know how he got here, but he might have gotten immortally from his father's side. Heracles is a demi-god after all." Hippolyta fell to her knees. "I'm a terrible mother, I could have raised him by my side. But because of my ... stubborn, foolish notion that as Queen I had to set an example and no boy or man is allowed within the Amazon nation-!"

Diana's heart ached at watching her mother so heartbroken over him. Diana dropped to her knees and embraced her mother. "No, you are and have always been a good mother."

Hippolyta looked up at Diana and shook her head. "I abandoned him - he deserves retribution. But I cannot allow him to kill you, you did nothing to him. I will sacrifice myself before I allow that to happen, my little sun and stars," Hippolyta said, finally showing a little of her old self.

Diana cried as she was the one to shake her head no. "If my life will save the Amazon nation I gladly give it up willingly," she proudly stated.

The two women shared a few more tears until they finally ran out.

As the Javelin exited hyper-space, they saw the lush green planet in the distance as they slowed. Suddenly a warning siren went off. Batman started to type on the console in front of him.

"What is it?" Superman asked.

"Unknown... Wait, a vessel is decloaking next to us," Batman apprised. Just as he said that the Javelin rocked violently.

"What the hell?" Wally yelled out.

"We are in some kind of tractor beam," Batman said as he rapidly typed on the console.

The huge vessel made the Javelin look tiny next to it as the Javelin was dragged into a side compartment of the ship. As the Javelin was placed on the deck of the vast open docking area Batman saw hundreds of troops descending towards them. "We have company."

Superman looked around with his x-ray vision, he was in awe at what he saw. The ship was huge, at least five kilometers in size. There were tens of thousands of troops all over the place and one or two of the troops actually stared back at him, causing the mighty Kryptonian to be a little shocked.

"Occupants of the vessel come out with your hands up," a voice boomed into the Javelin, as if out of thin air.

The group of heroes slowly got out of the Javelin. With his hands up Superman spoke. "We are only looking for our colleague and do not want trouble."

One of the surrounding troops spoke out, only the bottom half of the trooper's face was visible from the armored helmet. "You are under arrest for trespassing within New Olympus space, give up without a fight," the female voice commanded.

Donna growled out at the surrounding troops. "Like Tartarus we are, where are my sisters and mother?"

The smirk that appeared on the female troop's face caused Donna to lose it. She started to march towards the soldier when she bounced off of a invisible forcefield. Donna yelled out and smashed her fist through the shield, causing the surrounding soldiers to open fire.

Green Lantern created a temporary shield around the group as the lasers bounced off it, the lasers were a lot stronger then he imagined as hundreds of them peppered his shield it started to weaken.

"I can't hold them off for long," John groaned.

Just as the shield gave out Flash took off and was clotheslined by one of the troops, he hopped right back up and was surprised when the man kept up with him as they raced around the large docking port.

Batman and Nightwing threw smoke pellets around to give themselves cover, they both tried to escape back into the Javelin. Donna launched herself towards a group of soldiers but could not stop the lasers all them from hitting her, she dropped to the floor with a groan.

Superman took to the air and started to fire off his laser vision at the firing troops, the female soldier's mouth opened in shock but she shook off her disbelief and yelled out. "Hold your fire!"

Superman floated back down and landed next to Donna. He did a quick check of her and saw that her heart was still beating and that her breathing was normal, he helped her back up to her feet as she tried to shrug of the effect of the lasers.

"You're Kryptonian?" the female soldier said as she removed her helmet, the woman was beautiful, green eyed with red hair.

"Yes," Superman said.

"My name is Shel Am, I am also Kryptonian... well, part Kryptonian," she said with a smile.

Wally came to a halt next to Superman just as the man that was chasing him did as well. Superman was astonished at hearing the news, was this a colony of Kryptonians living here?

"So that is why you just kept up with me," Flash smirked, the man was breathing hard but nodded.

"How is this possible?" Superman asked.

The woman smiled but it vanished as she leaned her head to the side. Superman could just hear what she was being commanded to do from her ear piece, he frowned when he heard that she had to bring them in.

"I really hate to do this, but you all are still under arrest for trespassing," Shel Am said dishearteningly.

Donna was about to argue when Batman stepped in front of her. "We will not resist," he stated calmly.

Donna was about to protest when Dick nudged her and gave her a glare. Donna knew Batman must have a plan if Dick is following through with this insanity. The troops led the leaguers away from the docking bay.

"So how did you get here?" Superman asked Shel Am.

"My mother was part of an exploration team that came here over two hundred years ago, the ship entered some kind of wormhole and crashed landed here. She was the only one who didn't die on impacted. My father Damianos rescued my mother from the ship and helped to mend her." She sighed as if it were a fairly tale. Shel's happy disposition vanished when she said. "We just found out Krypton was destroyed several decades ago." She gave Superman a somber look.

Superman's mirrored Shel's. "I am the last Survivor of Krypton." he told her, Shel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are not alone anymore," she said with a smile. She continued to talk as they were escorted to a large holding cell.

Batman tried to listen in on the conversation but she was talking in Kryptonian and he could understand some of it but they were talking too quickly for him to understand it properly. Once the leaguers were secure within the walls of the holding cell and were alone Batman asked. "So what did she say?"

Damianos was sitting down in a large room decorated in beautifully painted landscapes, his micro communicator told him he had a guest about to teleport within his sanctuary. He readied himself for his unexpected guest.

He stood up just as a flash of light appeared behind him. He smiled at the man as the two walked towards each other. The man was a large but nothing compared to Damianos larger stature.

"Father, are you here to see the Amazons die?" Damianos asked with a large smile, the man matched his son's smile.

"Yes, but I'm disappointed **she** isn't being excused right now. When is Hippolyta going to be executed?" he questioned.

"That fake daughter will be killed tomorrow night, as for my mother..." he exhaled. "I'm keeping her, I suffered here for centuries. You know this planet was not completely inhospitable - hell, for nearly two thousand years my people and I had to fight everyday to survive..." Damianos closed his eyes trying to block those terrible times. "Hippolyta will suffer for centuries until I get bored of it then..." a harsh smile spread across his face, "then I will kill her with my own bare hands."

This caused his father to frown. "I'm sorry I could not be here all the time, but I'm bound to Olympus and can only leave for short periods of time," he grimaced telling his son.

"I understand, Father. One day we will topple Olympus and you and I can be together when ever we wish." Damianos sounded childlike when he proclaimed it. His father smiled as he nodded in agreement.

"I have to go now, son, I promise to be here tomorrow when you kill the vile bitch, Diana," he said as he gave his son a hug then stepped back and vanished.

Damianos sat back down and his eyes narrowed. "Yes tomorrow that bitch dies!" he rumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own these character's so don't sue me.**

Many thanks to the talented and incredible LadyIsis for the awesome beta!

**Enjoy all.**

**Chapter Six**

"Shel Am said her father has been acting very strangely since bringing the Amazons here," Superman said.

"Does she know why he did?" Batman asked.

"She knows nothing, just that they have been on high alert since then," Superman said.

Batman frowned as he went over to the entrance of their cell. He pulled out a device and started to scan the walls.

"Why are we sitting here not doing anything?" John questioned.

Everyone expect Batman nodded their heads in agreement. Donna walked over toward the entrance Batman was scanning and just as he was about to exit the doorway Batman grabbed her. John used his ring to scan the room as well.

"There is an invisible forcefield."

Donna shrugged off his hand and took a step towards the doorway and was instantly sent flying backwards as a high voltage zap was heard. Superman used his enhanced vision to scan the room.

"It's surrounding the entire room but the frequency is in the petawatt range, higher then anything I've even seen before," Superman said in amazement.

Nightwing helped Donna back to her feet as she shook off the effects. "You okay, sweetheart?" Dick asked Donna in concern.

"I'm never doing that again, that hurt like Tartarus," Donna exhaled deeply.

"Guess we are stuck here until they come for us," Dick said.

Batman glared Donna. "There technology is at last several centuries a head of ours, stop trying to escape."

John spoke "I think I solved those cold cases, Flash, this shield technology is only used by the G'laps. They are a very old and advanced civilization."

Several hours later, Shel Am, with an escort of twenty troops strolled towards the cell. She pressed a series of keys on a wrist display and the invisible shield dropped.

"Kal El, tell your people to come with us," she commanded in Kryptonian, Superman raised an eyebrow at her demanding behavior it was nothing like it was before, but he did as commanded.

They were escorted to a pad. "Where are you taking the prisoners, Princess?" a soldier at a console inquired. Batman understood most of their Greek dialect which very similar to Diana's.

"I'm taking the prisoners to my father, he wants them at this location 328 by 230," she growled, causing the soldier to start the process of teleporting the group once hearing that Lord Damianos wanted them.

Once on the surface of the planet they found themselves in a very large empty aircraft hanger surround by nearly one hundred soldiers. "They are my personal squad. I'm helping you escape, Kal El," she told him in Kryptonian.

"We can't leave without our friend or her people," Superman said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Shel Am stared at in him amusement. "They are being brought here as well, I'm glad to see that being around humans hasn't made you a weakling," she smiled. Superman returned the smile.

They rounded a corner and there standing on an uprise platform were the Amazons minus Diana and Hippolyta.

"Where is my sister and mother?" Donna questioned, Superman relayed the message to Shel Am.

"They are on there way, get on the platform. When they get here we will transport you back to Earth," she said.

A few minutes later, Diana and Hippolyta entered the massive room lead by two guards. Shel Am spoke to both ladies in Greek. "Quickly, get on the transport pad." Diana and Hippolyta hastily got onto the platform. Shel Am nodded at a soldier off to the corner of the room where a control panel was.

The platform started to hum as it powered up but then it stopped working. Shel Am flew over to the controls to see what the problem was.

Suddenly a booming voice from the other end of the hanger spoke. "The power has been shut off, you disappoint me child." Damianos stepped out from the shadows.

Shel Am saw her father and frowned. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Father, but these people have done nothing to us to warrant a death sentence," she told her father.

Damianos face twisted into anger. "You know nothing youngling, Hippolyta and her people betrayed and abandoned me." Shel Am frowned in confusion.

Suddenly the entire room lit up by thousands of flashes as troops were transported within the hanger, they all stood ready for battle. Diana stepped forwards. "My friends have done nothing, let them return to earth and I will give myself up peacefully," she offered.

Damianos face split into a wicked smile. "They trespassed on New Olympus, a crime punishable by death. They will die with you, you fraud daughter of Hippolyta."

"This insanity, Father," Shel Am yelled. "Stop this - we are warriors not murderers, and I will not allow this to happen," she threatened.

Damianos stared at his daughter and rubbed his nose, "Shel, why do you always question my orders? I am your father and ruler. If you side with them I will have to destroy you, daughter. Choose wisely," he commanded.

Shel Am look at her father in shock that slowly turned to anger. "I'm sorry, Father, but this time I know you are wrong."

Suddenly a flash of light caused everyone in the massive room to turn and look at the new arrival. The Amazons murmured at the sight of Heracles.

"Am I too late son?" Heracles smiled as he saw all the Amazons surrounded.

Hippolyta eyes turned cold at the sight of the man. "You caused all this?" she growled. Heracles turned his attention towards the Queen of the Amazons.

"Why yes, my once-love, when I found our child after you abandoned him, I transported him and the entire villain to this planet many centuries ago," he grinned evilly at Hippolyta.

"YOU DRUGGED AND RAPED ME!" Hippolyta screamed.

"That is not how I remember it, you invited me to your bed you harlot." Heracles foamed at the mouth.

"Enough you two!" Damianos interrupted his parents' bickering. Heracles glared at Damianos in annoyance, then his expression turned softer.

"You are correct, son. Kill them all," he demanded.

"So be it, but make sure Hippolyta is not harmed," Damianos commanded.

Hundreds of laser sighting lights targeted the large group on the platform. Shel Am yelled out to her personal troops. "Protect them with your lives."

Damianos glared at his daughter, he raised his hand to halt the appending battle for a moment. "Shel, do not turn your back on your father," he stated harshly.

Shel stood defiant, causing Damianos to sigh as he dropped his hand, making the battle to begin. Just as the troops were about to fire their deadly lasers Shel Am pulled out a device and pressed a button on it. The troop weapons would not work. "Hand to hand," Damianos yelled out.

His troops dropped there weapons and pulled out retractable swords and charged towards the group. The Amazons smiled in glee as they felt better facing swords than lasers, they charged towards the oncoming force.

Superman took to the air but was instantly slammed back to the ground. Val Am was on top of him punching the Kryptonian. "You shouldn't have defied my husband," she growled. She turned and looked directly at Shel Am. "Daughter, end this nonsense and help your father and I."

Shel gave her mother a disappointed look then flew off to engage her father and mother's forces.

Flash shot off towards the approaching troops and started to punch at them, until he ran into a very large wall of a soldier. When he made contact with the man he felt like he was touching a live wire of electricity. The soldier smirked down at the dazed Flash. Just as he was about to grab him Flash was gone.

_Got to find something that doesn't conduct electricity._ Flash thought to himself as he ran around the room looking. He found it in a plastic looking rod, he picked it up and started to hit the massive soldier. He watched as the man shook from the blows then he fell to the ground. Flash smirked as he raced off to help his friends.

Damainos watched as his troops were slowly being overpowered, he saw Diana defending Hippolyta. He charged towards the two and crashed into Diana sending her flying backwards. He grabbed Hippolyta by the arm.

"Your coming with me, Mother." He started to drag her away, he was stopped when Diana landed in front of him.

"Release my mother, now!" she roared, then grabbed his wrist and twisted it causing Damianos to release his hold on Hippolyta.

"So want to play, fraud sister?" Damianos said with a toothy grin.

Diana replied to his question by punching him in the stomach. Diana shook her hand, it was like punching Superman when they sparred, he was a lot tougher then she thought. Damianos went to backhand Diana but she bent backwards as his blow missed her. He then went to kick out at Diana and she avoided the attack as well.

Damianos hissed as he thought _Damn she is quicker then me_. Each and every attack he tried to land on her she managed to avoid. Diana saw the anger in him build as he couldn't land a blow on her, she was amazed he was a very good and powerful fighter but not as quick as she. Diana with a quick series of blows managed to made him stumble back.

Damianos called on the one power that he rarely showed, a power he had inherited from his grandfather. Diana saw it but could not avoid this attack as the lighting released from his finger. The supercharged bolt hit her, this caused the room to quiet as the thunder shook the entire room. They watched in silence as Diana fell to the ground, Damianos approached her prone body. He bent on knee and started to punch her as hard and as fast as he could..

_Damn he hits as hard or harder then Clark does,_ Diana thought to herself as she started to lose consciousness. A cry from the distance seemed to stop his assault on her, Diana saw her mother crying as she hugged onto Damianos raised arm

"Please don't kill her, kill me instead," she begged, Damianos eyes flash with rage. This gave Diana the moment she needed. She wrapped her lasso around Damianos and then her mother.

She managed to wheeze out, "See each others' souls."

Both Damianos and Hippolyta saw each others lives through out the millennuims since his birth. Hippolyta could feel the lassos pull on her and embraced the feeling, Damianos fought it until he saw what happened on his birth and gave into the lasso's influence. He saw how Hippolyta cried and regretted letting him go and how each and everyday she thought about him. Hippolyta saw the harsh world Heracles had abandoned him to, and the small village of people she left him with.

This world was harsh and barely hospitable for humans, but he protected his people with every ounce of strength he possessed. She saw all the loved ones pass into the other world as he continued to stay young, it pained him dearly that he continued to live when they could not.

Heracles screamed out as he watched the lasso glow. "NO!" he rushed towards the two and tried to break the connection. Diana saw for the briefest moment a change in his appearance, he was not Heracles but Ares.

The entire Hanger watched as Damianos and Hippolyta glowed from the lasso and how Heracles tried to stop it. For nearly a solid minute they glowed, when it ended Damianos cried as Hippolyta mirrored him and embraced her son in all the love she could show.

Heracles foamed at the mouth as he watched the two. "You fool, it's a trick are you that desperate for affection from this whore?!" he yelled out.

Damianos pulled the lasso off himself and stood tall, he glared at Heracles. "I saw what you did to my mother. I always thought it was she who was evil, but I see it was you. Because you brought me here I will let you leave in peace," he growled out.

Hippolyta helped Diana to her feet. "Damianos, he isn't your Father, he is Ares, the great deceiver," Diana proclaimed. Damianos looked on as Heracles transformed into Ares the god of war.

Damianos fists' tightened. "What trickery is this?" he demanded of Ares.

Aries glared at Diana for her interference. "I guess the jig is up, your father doesn't know or even truly care about you, Damianos. You were just a pawn for my amusement, too bad you didn't follow through with killing the Amazons I might have made you a general of mine," he laughed as he gloated Damianos.

Damianos' shoulders dropped as he felt like his entire world was crumbling, then suddenly Ares' laughter stopped. Damianos' massive hand was wrapped around his neck, Ares eyes bulged as he suddenly felt his nephew's great strength.

"Command, block all teleports," he growled low and threatening.

Ares tried to teleport himself off the planet but couldn't - his eyes enlarged to comical proportions. Damianos smiled at the confused and frightened look in Ares' eyes. "I told you that **we** would take over Olympus, I was not simply boasting. I have the technology to come to Olympus..." Damianos pulled Ares' face closer to his. "Never come back here or there will be a war that you will not enjoy," he rumbled quietly.

Aries nodded his head rapidly in agreement. Damianos released his hold on Ares and released the teleport block. Ares glared death at Diana as he vanished.

Hippolyta went to hug Damianos but he held her at arms' length. "All of you leave as well." He wouldn't look at her as he turned and walked away. He called out over his shoulder "Shel, make sure they get transported **now**," he demanded.

Diana limped towards her mother and wrapped her arm around her. "Give him time, Mother, his entire life has been a game for Ares. He needs time to heal," she told her. Hippolyta watched as he exited the hanger and nodded her head as she turned with Diana to the transporting pad.

Everyone that was being transported stepped onto the platform, Shel Am gave Superman a simple nod as she ordered them transported. She looked at her she guessed now grandmother, she saw the sorrow on her face and for an instant felt it. But her warrior training caused her to hold it in check as she watched them disappear.

Diana sighed out as she closed the door to the embassy, it had been a week since her return from New Olympus and she was back to feeling nearly one hundred percent. Her injures had healed quickly but her heart still ached at watching how Ares had used Damianos to harm her... _their_ mother.

When they had returned to Themyscira her mother hadn't said a word to her and she quickly went to her private quarters. Diana felt she needed sometime alone to sort out everything that had happened as well.

Diana walked towards her study and saw a light on and a shadow come from the doorway, she slowed her steps as she entered the room. Standing there was Batman to her surprise, however he wasn't alone.

Damianos was glaring at the Dark Knight as they stood staring silently at each other. "Batman, Damianos, what are you both doing here?" Diana asked.

Batman continued to stare at Damianos causing him to speak. "Tell your friend that if he doesn't stop trying to intimidate me I will be forced to hurt him...badly," he threatened.

Diana shook her head at the two males and their silly domination game. "Batman, stop it, Damianos isn't here to harm me," she chuckled.

Batman finally turned and looked at her. ""I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop in," he stated coolly.

Diana's eyes widened. He must have known of Damianos presence here and came to either warn her or - bless his foolish heart - fight him himself.

"Why don't you go down to the kitchen? I will be with you in a moment," Diana asked Batman, he gave her a curt nodded and walked out of the room.

Diana watched him leave the room and turned to Damianos. He smirked then said "Wish I had a few thousand troops as fearless as him."

Diana nodded her head in agreement then look soberly at him. "What brings you here?" she asked him as she walked over to her desk and took a seat and motioned for him to take a seat.

Damainos took a seat and stared at Diana.

"I've hated you since Herac.. Ares told me about you... I do not hate you anymore, Diana... sister," he said with a smile, Diana matched his brilliant smile.

"It's kind of weird to find out you have another sibling," Diana stated, causing Damianos to nod in agreement.

"I also came to give you this to..." he looked a little uncomfortable, "this letter to mother," he finished as he handed Diana a scroll, she took the scroll.

"Mother will be happy to read anything you offer."

The massive man sighed. "I hope she does, I wish to get to know her.. and you for that matter... However, I can't stay long, I'm needed back."

Diana smiled. "I would enjoy getting to know, my brother."

Damianos smiled as he finally stood up. "Oh before I forget." he said as he pulled out a square box from his pocket. "This is a communicator, we can communicate in real time. If you wish to?" he looked a little uneasy.

Diana stood up and took it in her hand. "I would love nothing more."

Damianos exhaled once she took it. "I'm glad, I really have to run. Take care, Diana, I'm looking forward to future contact with you, and mother." He then slapped his head. "Shel made me promise not to forget this too." He handed Diana a small, clear-looking vial.

Diana held it up to the light. "It's not poison, it's for your friend the Kryptonian." Damianos said. "Val Am and my DNA are not compatible so she created this serum to help us conceive Val Am and our other children."

"I will make sure he gets it. I think he will welcome it," Diana smiled.

Damianos mirrored her smile then pressed a button on his wrist that opened the same vortex that sent her to his home planet, he entered it and disappeared.

Diana opened a draw in her desk and gently placed the vial down, then closed it. She embraced the device and scroll in her hands; hopefully they would be able to mend what damage Ares had done.

Diana entered the kitchen and found Batman standing in the corner with his cape wrapped tightly around his body. "So you just happen to drop in when my death-to-all-Amazons brother shows up?" she asked as she walked past him to grab a cup from the counter.

Batman grabbed Diana and pulled her towards him. "Don't tease, Princess, it could have been another trap."

Diana smiled up at him and leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips causing a slight blush to appear on Batman's exposed cheeks. "Damianos is powerful, but I know his tricks and could defend myself now." she smirked at his shy behavior

"I'm glad." Batman said as he tried to pull away from Diana, however she just wrapped her arms around him and held on a little tighter.

"Do I scare you, Batman?" Diana teased him as she brought her lips closer to his. Batman's posture stiffened as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"No." he coughed out. Diana smirked as she suddenly pulled away from the embrace.

"Darn, and here I thought I had an affect on you," Diana said as she picked up a cup. She felt him standing right behind her and then he whispered, low and throaty.

"You do scare me, Diana, you make me almost forget about my control..." she felt his hot breath on her exposed neck. Diana closed her eyes enjoying the closeness, she waited for him to touch her. Moments later, she felt a cold breeze hit her back. She opened her eyes and turned around, the exterior French style doors were open and Batman was nowhere to be found.

Diana growled as she closed the doors, damn him for being so sexy, she thought to herself, then a smile spread across her face. She makes him forget about his control, there was hope for them she thought with a laugh.

The End.

(A/N I know the story seemed a little rushed, but I didn't feel like writing a ton on this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.)


End file.
